


Can't Sleep

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff Fic, Multi, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Chilly nights in DC are keeping Abby awake (or Abby spends her first night together with Gibbs and Jen). Fluffy Gibbs/Jenny/Abby
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard
Kudos: 9





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I came up with.

The summer storms in NOLA had sucked. The storms never bothered her during the day, when she could turn her music up loud enough that she didn't hear the thunder and could ignore the lightning, alone in her room. She could just imagine it was raining and not worry about it. But at night, she'd huddle under a slew of blankets, wishing Luca would be back from summer camp so he would stay up with her. She loved her parents dearly, but they couldn't understand her fear.

Nearly twenty years later, she still had the same method. Except, it wasn't just summer storms in DC; it was also those spring showers that lasted too long for comfort. At least in NOLA if a storm caused the power to go out, there was a generator. At NCIS, only the Morgue had backup generators. But that was fine. She'd stay in her lab until it passed, huddled in a corner in the room where she couldn't see the windows.

The worst nights were when she had to work late. There was a limit to how loud she could play her music past 8 pm, and no amount of begging with the base commander would do anything. She had her music on, but she could hear every crack of thunder; out of the corner of her eye, she could see flashes of lightning. In short, she was miserable.

But, to her, it was the winter storms that were worse. The snow was beautiful, and she loved to watch it. But the snowstorms and blizzards? Not so much, and it had everything to do with her apartment.  
There was a lot about her apartment that she liked: large enough for her coffin, spacious for guests and cool in the summer. In the winter months, it was another story. The furnace could barely keep up, and some nights, it was easier for her to shut it off so that the other residents could use it. Most nights, she would pile all the blankets she had on her rarely used bed and build herself a cocoon that she would hope kept out the cold. Even though she hated sleeping with socks on, she would put on her thickest pair and a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants and hope it helped. The morning after would usually have her waking stiff and cold despite the precautions, if not sweating from being so warm. She wondered how she never froze to death on those nights or suffocated in her sleep.

Tonight was one of those nights. The snowstorm currently heading to DC was supposed to knock out the power, morphing into a full-blown blizzard by the morning. Even with her blankets and extra clothes, she wouldn't survive the night. And staying at NCIS wasn't happening because the Navy Yard would be on lockdown. She could just stay awake for the night, but it seemed like the storm would last a few days. And she couldn't bug the Sisters at the nunnery because they were out of town. What was she going to do?

As if summoned, she heard the elevator ping, signaling the arrival of her savior.

"Abbs," Gibbs' voice was a safe haven, "let's go. Need to leave before the roads get too bad."

"About that…" she paused, biting her lip, "My apartment really hates the cold and…"

"Coming to my place, Abbs," he interrupted, "Plenty of heat there."

"Are you sure?" She hated how her voice shook with uncertainty.

They'd never set any ground rules, but she figured that they hadn't gotten to the whole sleepover stage in their relationship; sure, in the weeks since the three had been together, she'd been over, but they hadn't extended the offer and she hadn't pried.

"Jen's already there," he replied, beckoning her with a look, "Shut off your babies and let's go."

She shuts them off in record time, only stopping to grab Bert and her personal items; he met her at the elevator, smiling softly.

* * *

The fireplace was already lit when they made it to the house. Jen was sitting in the chair, book in hand, already out of her pantsuit of the day, the TV playing quietly from across the room, and she paused in the doorway, watching her.

"Abby," she jumped, not realizing the woman had caught her staring.

"Jenny."

The redhead's eyes trailed over her wardrobe for the second time that day, though unlike the first time when they'd been at NCIS, this time there was open-admiration; she flicked dark eyes up to her emerald, "How did I get so lucky?"

She heard Gibbs' quiet chuckle from behind her, "I ask myself that every day."

"I'm going to go change," She said, if just as a way to stop them from seeing her blush.

This was ridiculous. This wasn't the first time she was going to be staying over at Gibbs' house, but it was the first time she would be doing it while in a relationship with both him and Jen. She didn't get nervous like this, but damn it, she was terrified. Maybe that also had to do with the soon-to-be blizzard outside. She sighed, knowing she needed to bite the bullet.

When she comes back downstairs, dressed in Gibbs' _Marines_ shirt and a pair of sweats, her hair out of her signature pigtails, Gibbs is gathering blankets from the closet while Jen stoked the fire. She looks outside, watching the snowflakes fall steadily. The newscaster started to explain the amount of snowfall when the power blinked. Once, twice. She held her breath. And then it blinked a third time before dying completely. She sighed softly, sitting in the chair that Jen had recently abandoned. So much for having power tonight. She just hoped the residents at her apartment complex would be okay.

Gibbs smiled, settling a couple blankets on the couch; luckily, the fire made it easier to see. She jumped as the wind howled loudly.

Jen's arm rested on her thigh, "Just the wind. You're safe here."

"I know," she replied with a blush, "Just not that big on storms in general."

By the time Gibbs finished grabbing all the blankets, she and Jen arranged them into a make-shift bed.

"Are you sure this will be warm enough?" Okay, so there was like 6, but still…

"Don't you worry about that," Gibbs replied with a smirk, "Come lay down and tell us why you don't like storms."

She rolled her eyes as she sank onto the blankets, "Not even tired yet."

"You will be," Jen answered, and she blushed at the obvious innuendo. As Jen joined her on the blankets, she looked at her curiously, "You really don't like storms?"

"It's gonna sound silly, but it's too much noise. And the lightning is really bright. And the snowstorms are windy and cold. I like the cold but not when I'm trying not to freeze in my apartment."

Gibbs stoked the fire, "Fireworks," She looked at him, cocking her head to the side, "Not a fan of them."

"Oh," she turned to look at redhead, "Anything you don't like, Jen?"

Jen smiled, lost in thought, "I hate blackouts. Right now I'm completely terrified not having any power, but I know I have nothing to be worried about."

"Because of the fire?" She didn't register Jen's hand moving closer until it was caressing her cheek.

"The fire helps. But I have you and Jethro here with me, and you're both safe. So, I'll be okay."

She grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm, smiling softly, "I know I'll be okay too."

She wasn't expecting Gibbs to move on the other side of her, pressing up against her under the blankets, "Your feet are freezing, Abbs."

"I hate wearing socks when I have to sleep, Gibbs," she whined, "deal with it."

Jen laughed, kissing her cheek softly, "Oh, we're definitely keeping you forever."

_Forever_. She felt something shift in the air; like a flick had been switched somewhere, she just wanted to show them that they were her everything.

She shifted slightly so she could kiss the redhead properly, and Jen melted into the kiss, moaning softly.

Gibbs grunted from somewhere behind her, and she pulled out of the kiss to pull him into one, her voice a smirk, "Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Gibbs."

Jen pressed kisses to her neck and along her collarbone, "I always tell him that. He doesn't listen."

"Mmm," he acknowledged, as she pulled back from the kiss, "Abbs?"

"I'm yours," she replied, even as another blush started to spread along her face, "I'm both of yours for however long you'll want me. And I don't want any fighting or arguing over me."

"Well," Jen said after a beat, "it's a good thing we can share you, isn't it?"

She felt them both move closer to her, and as the snowstorm continued to rage outside, she lost herself in the way they loved her. Every touch and sound, every breath as they gave themselves to each other, she focused on it all. By the time the blizzard was starting, they were fast asleep in a tangled mess of limbs, the fire burning down into embers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
